All Good Things Can't Last
by Mr. Steal Yo Gurl
Summary: THE LONG AWAITED SEQUEL TO UNEXPECTED LOVE! ***SOME SEXUAL CONTENT AND STRONG LANGUAGE***
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone!**

**Well, he it is! The sequel everyone has been waiting for...ITS THE SEQUEL TO UNEXPECTED LOVE! I know some of you guys are looking forward to it! Betrayed may not be updating that much because I'm going to give everything I got into this story! BTW if you guy's want this to have lemons and me to make it M then just leave a review saying change it to M. Anyways, let's start this story!**

_Humphrey's POV_

I walked in the den and saw the loves of my life. My two pups and the most beautiful wolf in all of Jasper.

"Daddy!" said the the two black and brown pups as they ran up and hugged me.

"Haha! Hey Guys!" I said smiling warmly down at them and rubbing the fur on top of Max's head.

"Hey, Humph" Sarah said as she strutted over to me and kissed his cheek. I blushed so red that it made my white fur turn red.

"Guys, let's go on a family walk around the territory, you know just the two of us!" I said happily.

"Yeah, that sounds actually pretty fun!" Sarah said excitedly. I smiled at her and looked at the pups for their response on this.

"Yeah Dad! That sounds so fun!" Max said smiling.

"Yeah Dad! That sounds awesome!" Laura said while climbing on top of me and sitting on my head. Laura was such a daddy's girl.

I laughed and said "Let's go then!". We walked out of the den and started to walk around the territory. I was walking and looked down to my riht where Sarah was and saw her curves of her body. Drool started to come out of my mouth and I started to feel tingly "down there". "She look's so hot right now!" I though to myself.

"Daddy, what are you looking at?" Max noticed me staring at Sarah's body. Everyone looked at me and I started to stutter.

"Uh, um-well uh son, you'll understand when you're older!" I said.

"What do you mean when I'm older?" Max said. I started to panic at what to say to my three month old pup.

"I'll be right back!" I said as I ran through some bushes into a clearing with a small pond.

"That was a close one" I thought to myself as I caught my breath. Then I heard bushes rustling behind me and saw Sarah come out of them.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she said tilting her head in confusion.

"Oh, nothing, just, uh, getting a quick drink!" i said as I quickly started to lap the water with my tongue.

"Come on Humphrey, I know you long enough to see you when you're not telling the truth" Sarah said in a seductive tone and walk towards me.

"Uh, I'm not lying!" i said trying to make her believe me, but it failed.

"Come on Humphrey, I know you are turned on" she said as she got closer and started to smile slyly.

"Uh, Sarah, we shouldn't do "this" here! I mean atleast not in front of our own kids" I said trying to reason with her.

"Oh, don't worry they won't see" she said in a sexy voice as she planted her lips on mine and passionately kiss me. We sat their kissing for a minute or two when a thing that felt like a bee sting shot me on the bum.

"Ow!" I said loudly.

"What? I thought I was a pretty good kisser!" Sarah said sadly.

"Oh, don't worry you are, it's just that I think a bee stung me!' I said rubbing my bum and finding a pointy thing in my butt.

"Bees! In the middle of the winter! Humphrey you're cra-OW!" Sarah screamed. Suddenly the world around me started to twist and turn and turn different colors. I looked down at my snow white paws across the winter floor and they started to turn dark black and seconds later I passed out.

**Oh no! What happened! Well thank's for reading! Please Review, Favorite, and Follow this story! **

**Mr Steal Yo Gurl logging off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm back with Chapter 2! I really appreciate al the reviews, follows, and favs! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was busy! Well, let's begin!**

_Humphrey's POV_

I woke up in a dark steel cage.

"Sarah! Sarah! Are you here?" I yelled.

From the outside I heard a very familiar voice yell out "Humphrey, is that you?".

"Uh, Kate? Is that you?" I yelled back. "Uh, oh, this can't be good" I thought to myself.

"Yes! Oh my god Humphrey, I haven't seen you in a year!" Kate yelled back.

"Yeah, yeah, Kate where are we?" I yelled remebering the last time we were in a metal cage together we got relocated.

"I don't know, but it kind of feels just like when we were getting taking to Sawtooth" Kate said. She was right, it felt just like when we were in the cart a year and a half ago and going to Sawtooth.

"Yeah, you are right, I'm going to sleep and wait till we get let out" I said as I laid down.

"Ok! Humphrey, I just want to let you know, I'm really happy we are going to spend some alone time together" she said seductively. I didn't respond. I just thought about my pups and Sarah.

"I hope your alright, Sarah" I said to myself as I drifted into sleep.

_Sarah's POV_

I woke up in a steel cage and I couldn't see anything. I got up and stretcgd my muscles. I then remebered what happened with me and Humphrey.

"Humphrey! Are you here?" I yelled out into the darkness of my cage.

"Hey! How do you know Humphrey?" A very loud commanding male voice said.

"He's my mate" I said proudly, being the mate of the most handsome wolf in Jasper.

"Oh! You must be Sarah! I'm Garth" Garth said.

"Oh, Hey Garth!" I said remembering something Humphrey said about this Garth. It turns out Garth stole Kate away from Humphrey because they were arranged to marry to unite the packs. I thought about being mad at Garth for making Humphrey be heartbroken, but if it wasn't for Garth, I wouldn't be able to meet Humphrey.

"Where are we?" Garth asked in a confused voice.

"I don't know, but it is hot!" I said noticing the warmth in my steel cage.

"Yeah! I'm going to go to sleep, I suggest you do also, it's going to be awhile till we get out probaly" he said.

"Ok" I said gloomily while lying down and drifting off to sleep. I was so concerned for Humphrey and my pups! We just left them outside by themself! I hope they are ok.

"Humphrey, please be ok" I said to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

**Woah! What will happen between Kate and Humphrey and Sarah and Garth! Read the next chapter to find out! **

**Mr Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone!**

**Sorry I'm updating so late! I'm so busy lately! Anyways, let's get on with the story! **

_Humphrey's POV_

I suddenly heard a startling rattle and blinding light shining in my face.

"Get going now!" a human said rocking the cage back and forth.

I started to sprint and sprinted into the woods. I stopped running near a stream of water and started to drink from it. As I was drinking I hard a twig snap from behind me. Before I could react, Kate jumped and pinned me while licking my face.

"Humphrey!" Kate said smiling. I was starting to enjoy the licking she was giving me, but then I remembered my mate and pups.

"Kate stop! You know I have a mate now and so do you!" I said trying to claw my way out from underneath her.

"Oh, sorry, I was just so happy to see you!" Kate said getting off me blushing. I laughed at her face.

"It's fine, it's just that I don't won't to feel like I'm cheating on my mate" I said while looking at my snow white fur. It had gotten a few dirt spots on it.

"Hey Kate, I'm going to wash off in this stream here. I'm a little dirty" I said starting to walk into the stream.

She giggled and said "Would you mind, if you know, I washed off with you".

I thought about it and said "Sure, I don't see why not". Her face lit up with glee after I said that.

We both got into the water and started to wash off. As I was washing myself I looked over at Kate. I see her beautiful curves and fur soaked with water. I started to stare and drool a little. Kate took a quick glance over and saw that I was staring and started to blush and giggle. I quickly rotated my head away from Kate. "What am I thinking! I have a mate and two pups! I can't just stare at other females!" I said ashamed of myself.

Then I thought "But Kate is sooo hot!".

_Kate's POV_

I saw Humphrey staring at me, but I didn't mind. I wanted him so bad. I wish I didn't marry that meathead Garth so I could marry Humphrey, but I messed up my only chance. He's not even as handsome as Humphrey. I looked over at Humphrey again and he had his back turned away from me. I started to stare at his luscious white fur and muscles. I just couldn't stop, it was like I was in a trance or something.

"Oh Humphrey, why can't you be mine?" I thought to myself.

_Sarah's POV_

I saw the door of my cage open and started to run. I ran until I finally knocked into Garth.

"Oops, Sorry Garth" I said getting up. I looked over at Garth and saw his beautiful red fur and how big he was. He sure was handsome, but not as handsome as Humphrey. I noticed Garth starting to stare. I blushed and snapped my paws in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry! It's just you're so, um, pretty" he said looking closely at me again.

I giggled and said "Thanks Garth". Garth didn't respond and kept looking at me.

"Well, let's find some shelter, it's getting dark out" I said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, ok, let's find some shelter" Garth said motioning him to follow me.

**Woah! What is happening here! Anyways, please Review, Follow, and Favorite this story!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone!**

**Quick and short update here! Sorry, I don't have a lot of time to do this! I'm lucky to even update this! BTW this story maybe a little tragic and lots of twists! **

_Humphrey's POV_

Kate and I finished bathing and we went to find a den. Thoughts of mating with her raced through my head. I shook my head violently trying to forget my thoughts. Kate noticed this.

"Humphrey, you ok?" she said in a caring voice.

"Yeah, it's just a terrible headache" I said rubbing my head. Kate just shrugged it off and moved along. I sat behind her staring at her back.

"She's so...hot" I thought to myself dreamily. I shook my head once again.

"Come on Humphrey! She just a friend! You already have a mate!" I said to myself.

"Come on Humphrey!" Kate yelled in front of me. I ran to her and walked alongside her.

_Kate's POV_

I think Humphrey was staring at my butt. He totally likes me, right? I mean he couldn't keep his eyes off me this whole trip so far. I looked at Humphrey and saw his beautiful snow white fur and frosty blue eyes. It was like I was trapped in a trance and couldn't move.

"Maybe if I try a few moves on Humphrey.." I thought to myself as I walked closer to him. He noticed this and backed away a little. I was a little disappointed by this, but I wouldn't quit. I walked in front of him and rubbed my tail across his muzzle. I looked back and saw him smile stupidly. I giggled and sent a seductive smile back at him. He recognized that I was flirting and he started to walk again.

"Kate, we should really move on, I pretty sure we will find a den around here somewhere" Humphrey said with a straight face.

I slumped my shoulders. I was so close.

"Ok" I said gloomily walking behind him with my muzzle to the ground. Humphrey glanced back and noticed at how sad I was. I guess he thought it was best to not ask why. We walked in silence for ten minutes and came upon a empty den. It was already pitch black out.

"Let's sleep here" Humphrey said going in the empty den and lying down.

I went over to the other side of the den and laid down. I tried to fall asleep, but I just couldn't because I was shivering.

"Hey Humphrey, do you mind if I sleep with you for tonight?" I asked waiting to be rejected.

To my surprise though, Humphrey smiled said "Sure Kate".

I smiled back and laid down right next to him, feeling the warmth of his arctic fur. He put his paw around my neck and we both drifted off to sleep.

**Hope you like it! I'm sorry it's short, but like I said I don't have a lot of time!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone!**

**Sorry I didn't update in two days! I know that's not like me, but I neede to get some work done for school. You know I got to keep my grades up and stuff. Thanks for the reviews and PMs! They really mean a lot and it shows you like my writing! Anyway , let's get on with the story! BTW sorry if I off in the geography in this chapter! **

_Sarah's POV_

"Where are we?" I asked Garth as we walked through the forest.

"By the looks, North Dakota" Garth said observing the forest.

"How do you know that?" I asked confused.

"The sign" Garth said pointing over to the sign that said **WELCOME TO NORTH DAKOTA**.

"Oh, that figures" I said laughing. Garth chuckled a bit, but then kept on moving. I started to get bored and thought about Humphrey and the pups. I hope they are alright, if anything happened to them...I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I wasn't paying attention and didn't notice that Garth wasn't walking anymore and walked into him. He fell and I fell right on top of him.

"Oh, sorry!" I said completely embarrassed being in such a awkward position. Garth looked at me funny and licked my muzzle. I was so surprised that I didn't move for half a minute, but then I backed away fast.

"Woah! I have a mate!" I said angrily even though I enjoyed it a bit. Garth looked at the ground in shame.

"Sorry, it's just that your so beautiful and the moment..." He trailed off looking into the distance thinking about something else.

"Just please don't tell Humphrey! I beg of you!" Garth said with a regretful face.

I thought about it and said "Don't worry, it's our little secret" I said nuzzling the side of his neck. Wait, why did I do that? It felt like instinct to though. I glanced over at Garth and he had a funny look on his face. I giggled and shrugged it off.

"We should get going" I said walking by him and rubbing my tail over his muzzle. He followed closely behind me as we walked deeper into this forest. About a hour later my paws were killing me and we saw a den that was empty.

"Let's rest for the night" I said motioning to the den.

"Ok, yeah" Garth said giving me a reassuring smile which gave me a warm feeling in my stomach, the same feeling when I talk to Humphrey. I don't know what it is, but I like the feeling.

We got in the den and I started to lay down.

"Hey Sarah, do you think we should sleep together, you know for warmth" Garth said.

I thought about it and nodded my head. Garth walked over to me and laid next to me and put his paw over my neck. We slowly drifted off to sleep together. I had one thing in my mind though "Where are you Humphrey?".

**What is this? Romance blossoming? Maybe, you will have to read more later! Please review, follow, and favorite this story! PM me any suggestions on this story, also! **

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Everyone!

I'm thinking of taking a break of fanfiction. I just lost my motivation to write. I'd just like to thank all the great people I met on here and all my great followers! Thank You! I hope soon I get my motivation back. Hopefully, this isn't goodbye forever!

Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off for a while


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm back with a new chapter! I really hope you enjoy it! Let's get back to the story!**

_Sarah's POV_

I woke up with Garth's arm slung around me. I enjoyed the moment for a little and then a thought popped into my head.

"Do I like..GARTH!" I thought. No way! I love Humphrey and our pups! Then I thought about it again and Garth gives me the same warm feeling I get when I'm with Humphrey. Thoughts like these circled my head and then Garth woke up stretching his muscles.

"Hey Sarah, you ok? You look worried" Garth said worriedly. I ignored his question and looked deep into his lively green eyes. I was staring for a second, which seemed like an hour, when he snapped his hands in front of me.

"Sarah!" Garth said trying to get my attention. I regained focus and dashed away from Garth. He ran right behind me and said "Why are you running away?".

I didn't listen and kept running. After a couple minutes of him chasing me he stopped running and let me go. I finally came to a stop at a open clearing and started to wheeze. I looked up and saw den with two wolves, who looked like mates by the way they were laying on each other. I looked closer and noticed one wolf familiar.

"Humphrey?" I said in my head.

_Humphrey's POV _

I woke up to a beautiful Alpha next to me. Is this a dream? I then thought back to to when I was in Jasper and how Kate kissed me and then I ran back to Sarah and I's den. All the mixed emotions in my head were crazy I thought at the time, but now I realize I love both Kate and Sarah. I looked up back at Kate while she started to open her eyes. I nuzzled her neck a bit and she giggled cutely.

"Woah, Humphrey! That feels so nice!" Kate said sexily. I chuckled a bit and got up and stretched my muscles. I looked in the distance and saw a brown wolf staring at us. I then thought to myself "Sarah?"

**That's it! Sorry so short but next chapter will be crazy! Anyways please review, follow, and favorite this story! PM me any suggestions on the story! **

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm back with Chapter 8! It's going to be a crazy chapter so let us get right to it then! **

_Humphrey's POV_

"Wait, is that...Sarah?" Kate asked me with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I think so!" I said excited to finally find my beautiful mate. I started to sprint towards Sarah and she ran towards me.

"Humphrey!" Sarah yelled with tears of joy running down her face.

"Sarah!" I yelled holding my arms wide in embrace and Sarah running into them.

"Humphrey, don't ever leave me again!" Sarah said with tears in her eyes.

"I would never even think about it" I said smiling. I looked behind her and to see the one and only, Barth.

"Hey Barth, What are you doing out here?" I asked chuckling a bit.

Garth chuckled back and walked up to Sarah's side and said "Sarah and I got taken here together". I was shocked and many questions filled my mind. Did they mate? Were they acting the way Kate and I acted. Before I spoke, my stomach growled.

"Aw, look who's hungry" Sarah said rubbing my stomach while I blushed red. I looked over at Garth and he was fuming.

"You ok, Garth?" I asked a little confused why he was so mad.

Garth straightened his face and said "Yeah, never better!".

"Come on guys, we'll talk over Lunch" Sarah said with a nervous smile, like she was hiding something, and walked into the woods followed by Garth closely behind. "Did something happen between those two?" I thought to myself.

"Psst, Humphrey" Kate said from behind me.

"Yeah?" I asked trying to end the conversation quick to get back to Sarah. I didn't trust her alone with Garth.

"Humphrey, why are you acting so different right now, earlier we were basically acting like mates" Kate said sadly. I got annoyed and a little angry with myself. How could I betray Sarah so much.

"Well Kate, that was then and you have to understand, I have pups with Sarah! And also I love her with all my heart and if you can't respect that then I guess we shouldn't be friends" I said taking off towards Garth and Sarah. I ran over the top of the hill Garth and Sarah disappeared. I made it over the hill and the sight that caught my eyes broke my heart in two. I saw Sarah and Garth, my former friend, making out at the foot of the hill. A tear slipped down my eye. How could she cheat on me! Sarah broke away pushing Garth away. Sarah saw me an started to sprint towards me. I sprinted away not wanting to see Sarah.

_Sarah's POV_

Garth and I walked together down a hill leaving Kate and Humphrey behind.

"Sarah, I don't know how to say this, but ever since we first met Sarah I thought we had a really strong connection, you know like soul mates" Garth said nervously. I was confused. Ever since I saw my handsome white wolf mate, Humphrey, I lost all feeling of love for Garth.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked slightly confused.

"I mean this" Garth pushed his lips unto mine. I tried to break away, but he kept pushing back towards me. I finally thrusted backwards pushing Garth away. I glanced at the top of the mountain and saw Humphrey looking down on on us with sad eyes and with a sunken expression. As soon as I started to run towards him he darted back down the other way of the hill.

**Uh, Oh! What's going to happen next! Read more to find out! Please review, follow, and favorite this story! PM any suggestions! Thanks and have a good day!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone!**

**Updating twice in one day! This is unlike me! But you know trying to be a good author and update as much as I can! I would like to give a shoutout to The Lightning Pheonix! He has a great story called Our Journey and you should really check it out and review it! You will not be disappointed! Anyway, let us start this story!**

_Humphrey's POV_

I ran into the forest. I didn't want to see her anymore. I kept running then I finally ran into Kate and fell on top of her, our muzzles barely touching each other. I pulled away blushing and so did Kate.

"Humphrey, what are you doing here by yourself?" Kate asked gloomily. I was confused why she was sad, but then shrugged it off.

"I can ask you the same thing" I said jokingly.

She giggled then said "Yeah well, to be honest with you Humphrey, the reason I'm here is-".

Kate got cut off by Sarah running into the back of Humphrey, knocking him on his stomach.

"Humphrey! Before you try and run away! I want to tell you Garth kissed me, I didn't kiss him!" Sarah said pinning him down.

"But I saw-" I got cut off.

"Humphrey! I only love you!" Sarah said. Before I could even open my mouth Sarah kissed me. I accepted it and kissed back. Sarah finally broke free and said "Does that prove that I only love you?".

I was still dazed by the kiss and replied "Yyyes". I sat on my back with a stupid smile on my face. Sarah smiled and licked my muzzle.

"Come on my big white omega, let's get home to our pups" Sarah said lending out a paw to help me up. I quickly grabbed it and got up. We started to walk when we noticed Kate staying behind us.

"Kate, come on now" I said motioning her to follow me. She looked at me with shrunken eyes and said "I'll meet up with you guys later back at Jasper, right now I'm going to wait for Garth".

I looked at Sarah and she nodded reassuringly at me.

"Ok, but hurry back! You hear me!" I said smiling warmly. She gave me a warm smile back and a paws up.

Sarah and I left Kate there waiting for Garth. I didn't want to wait for Garth with her because if I saw that wolf right now I would probably kill him. I mean he tried to steal my mate away from me! Sarah and I were making small talk walking the way we thought was home. Then, we ran into a sign that said **ALBERTA CANADA.**

"I think we are pretty close" I said licking Sarah's cheek reassuringly.

**THEY ARE ALMOST HOME! Next chapter will definitely be crazy! Hoped you enjoyed this!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Everyone!**

**Sorry I haven't posted in awhile! You know school and stuff! But, I'm back and ready to write so let's start the story! BTW I gave my story Unlikely Lovers away to XxShadowTheWolfxX! **

_Humphrey's POV_

We walked further then we saw the familiar opening to the Northern Pack.

"Well, here we are!" I said excited to see my pups again. Sarah came up to me, rubbing her head into my fur.

"Well, let's go!" Sarah said smiling and sprinting off towards our den, followed closely by me. When we got there we saw a big old grey wolf with a white underbelly sleeping next to our pups. My instincts of being a parent kicked in and I screamed,

"Hey you! Get away from them!" I yelled pouncing on top of the wolf and pinning him. He awoke with a snarl and then he started to smile a bit.

"Humphrey, is that you?" the wolf asked chuckling a bit.

I looked closely and then said "Chris? That you?". Chris nodded his head. I quickly got off him and apologized. Sarah quickly ran up and swung her arms around her dad and hugged him. I then looked and saw my two black and brown pups.

"DADDY!" they screamed while they ran up and hugged me.

"Max and Laura! Did yeah miss me?" I asked chuckling a bit. The two pups nodded. They then looked behind them and saw Sarah there with tears in her eyes.

"MOMMY!" they both screamed running up to Sarah and wrapping there paws around them.

"Oh, I missed the both of you so much!" Sarah said crying.

Just then, a completely black wolf, looking much like Max, walked into the den smiling at the Sarah, the pups, and I.

"Is it really her..." I said in disbelief.

**SHORT CHAPTER! Sorry, but I don't have a lot of time! Who is the mystery wolf! Find out next chapter. Please review, favorite, and follow this story! PM me any suggestions on this story! **

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone! **

**I'm back with chapter 11! I'm sorry it takes so much time to do these chapters, but I'm really busy! Anyways, let's start! **

_Humphrey's POV_

Yes, it was her. My sister Zoey.

"Zoey! Hey!" I said while she ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

I started to turn purple from lack of oxygen and said "Zoey a little too tight buddy".

She loosened her grip and pulled away from me.

"Humphrey! I thought I lost another family member..." Zoey trailed off with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry...I'm here to say now!" I said full of joy. Zoey squealed with joy.

"Oh, by the way Humphrey, theres a moonlight howl tonight" Chris said while walking out of the den.

"Well we will be there!" I called out after him. Chris just nodded his head and left.

"Papa, what is a moonlight howl?" Max asked full of confusion.

I chuckled a bit and said "I'll tell you in the way to wash up, come on let's go". We started to walk away then when Sarah said "Where are you two going?".

"To wash up before the big howl!" I said happily with my son nodding in agreement at the base of my legs.

"Who are you washing up for, Humphrey?" Sarah said with a jealous expression.

"For you of course! I want to look best for my mate" I said licking her on the cheek. Sarah blushed and then said "Fine, but come back soon if you want to even think about making the Moonlight Howl".

"Ok see you later, Honey" I said while leaving for the river with my son to wash up. If I remember this place correctly, the river is close to Chris and Emily's den **(Sarah's Parents/Pack Leaders)**. While me and my son walked through the valley of the Northern Pack I noticed a bunch of wolfesses staring at me dreamily.

"Ugh, not this again..." I said while walking with my son.

"Dad, why are these wolfs staring at you and drooling?" Max said confused.

"Why does pups have to ask so many questions" I thought to myself.

"Well son these wolfs are...uh...sick! Yeah, there just sick!" I said in a whisper to my son.

"Ohh, ok I get it now, like how mommy was that one time..." Max said in wonder.

"Er, yeah, you will learn more about this sickness when you get older son" I said trying to end the conversation. About a couple minutes later we got to the river. Max and I started to bathe and I washed the dirt off my pure white coat.

"Dad, I'm going to head back to the den early" Max said getting out of the river and shaking himself dry.

"Ok son, just be safe" I said. Max nodded and wondered off to my den. I kept on washing myself until I saw a white blur on top of a tree peering down on me.

"Can I help you?" I asked. The white blur was startled by me asking me this and quickly fell into the river with me. The white blur turned out to be a beautiful white wolfess.

**Woahhhhh! A wolf was spying on Humphrey! What the hell, that is creeeeeeppppyyy! Anyways, please follow, favorite, and review my story! Thanks! Also PM me any suggestions on this story!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Everyone!**

**I'm back to give you chapter 12 and on a very special day! ITS ST. PATTY'S DAY! Well, maybe where you guys are from it's not a big deal, but here in Ireland it's crazy! Anyway, let's start this chapter...**

_Humphrey's POV_

The wolfess looked like a Alpha, but I wasn't sure.

"Gosh, miss, are you okay?" I said trying not to laugh out loud from her falling into the river. The wolf though didn't answer. It just nodded her head and walked to the shore and shook her fur dry. I walked after and shook my fur when I got to shore.

"Hey miss, what were you doing up there?" I asked confused. She glanced back quickly and blushed so red that it made her fur red for a second.

"Uh, um, I was just, uh, watching birds" she said while looking back up at the sky. I chuckled a bit at this explanation.

"Oh, really? Now why would a big bad Alpha like you want to watch birds?" I asked catching her off guard.

"Well, it calms me down and it lets me think for a while" she explained.

"Yeah, sure it does...Hey by the way what's your name?" I asked.

"Oh, my name is Alexandra..." Alexandra said nicely.

"Nice to meet you Alexandra, my name is-"

"I know your name! It's Humphrey" Alexandra said. I got confused. How does she know my name?

"What? How do you know that?" I asked.

"Well, you are the hottest wolf in the pack and all the girls talk about you. After hearing all this stuff about how your beautiful white fur shines in the sunlight, I just needed to see you in person and all the girls were right...you are hot!" Alexandra said. I slumped my shoulders and laid down.

"Not this pack too" I said to myself. Alexandra looked confused.

"Humphrey, what's wrong?" Alexandra asked.

"Eh, nothing" I said sadly. Alexandra then laid down next to me and nuzzled me affectionately. I looked at her suspiciously.

"Well Humphrey, since we are the two most beautiful in the Northern Pack...we should...you know...mate" Alexandra said slowly reaching down to my wolf hood.

"Hey!" I said jumping up and backing away from her.

"Come on Humphrey, you know you can't resist me..." Alexandra said. Even though Alexandra was beautiful, there was a even more beautiful wolf out there for me and her name is Sarah.

"Yeah, I can resist and back away unless you want to be ripped to shreds..." I said getting into attack position. Alexandra kept on walking though and then get right up in my face. She leaned in close and whispered "Don't worry Humphrey, sooner or later you will mate with me...".

She then kissed me on the lips and ran away into the valley. I collapsed on the ground full of exhaustion.

"Why do girls have to be so complicated..." I said as I got up and walked back to my den with my tail between my legs.

**OOOHHHH! Humphrey, you sly dog! Hahahahaha anyway guys, please review, follow, and favorite my story!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Everyone! **

**Short little chapter here cuz it is late where I am! Sorry, but the next one is going to long and...well interesting! Well, let's start.**

_Humphrey's POV_

I walked into my den and got a scowl from Sarah.

"Humphrey dear, where were you?" Sarah asked while walking towards me.

"My bath took longer because...I had so much dirt on my white fur and I didn't want to show up to the howl tonight without my fur looking clean" I stammered.

Sarah nodded suspiciously and sniffed my body.

"Woah Sarah! Not right now, you know, the kids are right there" I said motioning my head towards our two pups watching us.

"Oh, shutup , I'm not trying to seduce you...not yet at least" Sarah smiled sexily. I winked back and chuckled a bit to myself.

"What I'm trying to understand is why the hell you smell like another wolf!" Sarah screamed.

"Er, um, Sarah it is not what it looks like! That whit wolf Al-" I got cut off

"Alexandra, she was always a mate stealer...what did she do?" Sarah snapped at me.

"Well, she tried to seduce me, but, I stopped her and then she kissed me..." I said looking at the ground.

"Ok well tonight, we can have a little chat with her and you know "work things out" Sarah said while smiling at me cutely. What does she mean "work things out".

"Come one Max, Laura we are leaving to the howl!" Sarah called out while walking at the den accompanied by our pups. While she walked out I couldn't stop staring at her butt.

"Damn, my mate is fine..." I thought to myself.

"Hey! Wait up!" I yelled after them and running towards them.

**Short chapter but the next is insane! Now, to write the next chapter, I'll be putting a lemon in it and I can't write lemons. So IF ANYONE CAN WRITE LEMONS PLEASE PM ME! Thank you! **

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Everyone!**

**ENDING OF STORY NOW! MAYBE A SEQUEL TO THIS ONE...? WHO KNOWS! I'M FEELING REALLY SAD ENDING MY FIRST STORY'S SEQUEL! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT! I"LL BE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL A LOT SO WHATEVS...**

_Humphrey's POV_

As we approached Howling Rock the sun quickly started to set. I looked over to the left and saw wolves eating cow meat.

"Honey, who is supplying the cow meat?" I asked.

"Well my dad says there are farms nearby that have cows sitting their waiting to be stolen by us!" Sarah said happily.

"Sarah we should probably watch out for that kind of stuff...humans aren't going to be happy if we steal cattle from them" I said. Sarah shrugged me off and kept on walking.

"Hey pop!" Max said while biting my leg.

"Hahaha, yes son" I said while prying Max's jaws off my leg.

"Where do pups come from?" He asked innocently. Sarah then gave me a "you better not screw this up" look. I gulped nervously and started to think of ways to answer this question.

"Well, when a mommy and daddy like each other very much they-" I got cut off by Sarah.

"They just ask the fanfiction writer to put a pup in the story" Sarah said.

"What?" Laura asked.

"Eh, nevermind..." I said. We walked the rest of the way up to the top of the rock. Sarah and I found a howling spot and then we found a spot with the pups.

"Now pups..." Sarah started to rant on and on about howling techniques. I wasn't listening at all though. No, I kept on thinking that this is the end of the line of something. I then looked back at my family. Sarah, Laura, and Max were smiling, laughing, and having a grand old time. It can't be the end. I mean it's so peaceful here in the Northern pack. Just then, almost on cue, James **(THE WOLF WHO TRIED TO KILL HUMPHREY OVER SARAH.)** stumbled out of the woods with blood covering his fur.

"..R-run..." is all James said. He then fell to the ground, lifeless. James was dead. All the wolves including us rushed to his side, but it was too late. As I saw all the wolves grieving over his body I started to tear up a little. Even though he tried to kill me, I couldn't help but feel bad. He didn't deserve such a bloody death, but then again the world isn't fair. Then behind James came a hunter packed to the brim with weapons and ammo.

"Hello wolfies" the hunter said smiling creepily and pulling out a rifle from his back. Chris, the pack leader and Sarah's dad, tried to attack the hunter. The Hunter was too quick though and he pulled out a pistol quickly and shot Chris right in the stomach.

"GRANDPA" Max and Laura screamed. I then let out a defense growl towards the hunter.

"Oh, what's this? A fighter?" the hunter said while reaching into the pack and trying to grab me out. I then suck my teeth into his arm and blood started to squirt all over.

"AH! God Damn Wolf!" the hunter said while now forcefully grabbing my leg and dragging me into the center of the wolves. Now, it was just me and the hunter and a circle of wolves.

"Come on wolfie, now it's just you and me.." the hunter said tempting me. I then growled with anger and jumped towards the hunter, trying to over power him. He then rolled to the side, making me miss him. He then took me by my neck and slammed me into the ground repeatedly. Everytime my head hit the ground I started to feel dazed more and more. He then stopped and held me up for the whole back to see.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO WOLVES WHO TRY AND STEAL OUR CATTLE!" his voiced boomed throughout the forest.

I saw the whole pack the flabbergasted faces. I then looked over at my family, who had teary-eyed faces which made me start to tear up. Well Humphrey, this is the end of the line. The hunter then drew his pistol and placed it next to my head.

"Goodbye" I mouthed to my family. They all started to cry even harder and Sarah covered our pups eyes. This was no way to see your father go out. Then, I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable. Goodbye, everybody...

**-POP!-**

I then awoke with a groggily feeling and smelled a spring breeze. I was back in my old den in Jasper. I looked behind me and saw Kate staring at me worriedly.

"Woah! Kate where are we?" I asked. Kate then giggled "Jasper Park, silly goose". I couldn't believe it. Was I really back here?

"Looks like you were having a nasty dream...Are you ok Humphrey?" Kate asked worried.

"Where's Sarah?" I asked.

"Sarah? I don't know any Sarah's..." Kate said looking at me strange.

"KATE!" I heard a yell come from outside the den.

"Oh, that's my mate, Garth, got to go Humphrey...see you later at my wedding!" Kate said while running away.

"That was a dream?" I thought to myself. But, what about Sarah, my pups, Chris, and Emily? All my friends gone in a blink of an eye?

I just shook my head of all the thoughts and walked towards Salty's den. When I got their I greeted Salty with a fist pound.

"Oh, I have a dream to tell you about!" I said as I laid on my back thinking about my dream.

**CRAZY ENDING! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!PM ME STORIES THAT YOU WANT ME TO WRITE! i AM TAKING SUGGESTIONS!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


End file.
